hating You, Missing You, Loving You
by Daughter-of-the-Wyld
Summary: A triSongfic about the struggle between Shizuma Kusanagi and Ryoko Mitsurugi. Can both open their hearts to the love growing there?
1. Hating You

Hating You, Missing You, Loving You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Real Bout High School nor it's characters. I also do not own any rights to the songs , Going Under by Evanescence, I Drove All Night by Celine Dion, Nor Your Song by Ewan McGregor! Well this is my first songfic so I hope ya'll like it!  
  
Chapter 1: Hating You!  
  
"Now I will tell you what I've done for you,"  
  
Again. The crowd pulsating around the ring. All dying for a glimpse of the fight soon to happen. It was disgusting. She hated it. She hated the surge of adrenaline every time he stepped in the ring to challenge her. She knew how it would end. It always ended the same. She Ryoko Mitsurugi would stand in this arena and fight the one person she hated till it ended in a draw and they both slunk back into their usual routine of insults until he would once again challenge her to a K-fight. Everyone in Diamon High knew why Shizuma Kusanagi hated Ryoko. But no one knew why Ryoko hated him back. In fact it wasn't until recently that she had figure it out herself. She loved him. And she hated the fact that she couldn't tell him. She hated the fact that he hated her so much that she had to constantly risk hurting the man she loved just because he had some score he thought he had to settle. She hated herself for making him hate her most of all. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew he'd kill her she would have let him win months ago. But she was trapped. And something deep inside told her this would be the worst fight they ever had.  
  
"50 thousand tears I've cried,  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you,  
And you still won't hear me (I'm going under),"  
  
"Are you ready to lose Titan Gal?!" Shizuma's taunts brought her back to the present. "Only if your ready to accept your loss Mountain Monkey!" Her heart twisted inside her breast. The ache inside only intensified with each insult. She watched as he raised his hands to just below his eyes, his legs spreading about shoulder length apart. He was ready. She raised her wooden sword. It was time. This had to end. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. She was charging before she even knew it. The announcer calling out the play by play.  
  
"Don't lend your hand this time I'll save myself,  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once),  
Not tormented daily defeated by you,  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom,  
I'm dying again,"  
  
His large strong hands deftly caught her sword just as it was about to crash into his head. His powerful kick sent her sprawling across the arena. The entire crowd rose to watch. Silent as they watched to see if she would stand. Using the sword as an aide she pushed herself upright. The pain making her head spin. But she forced herself to stay upright. Forced herself to focus. She knew he was coming. She could feel the pounding of his feet on the floor.  
  
"I'm going under,  
Drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under,"  
  
She waited till she could feel the wind of his swing before she slammed the tip of her wooden sword into his stomach. His breath rushed against her face as the wind was knocked out of him. He fell to one knee. His arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. She moved away trying to put some distance between them. It was then she realized. Not one sound could be heard other than his gasps for breath and the pounding of her heart. She looked around and saw all the faces of the crowd watching her. Judging her. No one was cheering, shouting, or screaming. They seemed to know that this was the one match that would declare the true champion. It was in that moment of silence that she saw what was driving his hate. He needed to prove himself. And she was in the way.  
  
"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,  
So I don't know what's real and what's not,  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
So I can't trust myself anymore,  
I'm dying again,"  
  
"I will NOT lose!" his anger seeped into her heart. She waited, knowing he would stand. He rose his hate driving him on past his pain, past his emotions, past everything he hid. How could he tell her the truth. How could he show her his pain. He needed her, but she was to proud to need a streetfighter like him. So he hated her pride. He hated her skill, her compassion, but he hated the fact that he could never have her. She could never be his. His sudden charge startled her yet she held her ground. She would end this, one way or another.  
  
"I'm going under,  
Drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under,"  
  
She watched as he pulled back. She watched all his strength flow into his attack. She made ready as if to defend herself and waited. He swung everything he had into his punch. The sword cracked. Ends flying into the crowd. Screams erupted as people tried to dodge the flying debris . When they turned to look back the watched as Ryoko slid slowly to the ground. Defeated. "get up." The sound was almost lost in the breath of the crowd. Shizuma stepped back. "Get Up." The anger flaring in his voice to hide the fear. 'dear god don't let her be dead'. His thoughts spoke only the worst. "GET UP NOW! I'm not through with you Ryoko!" He was shaking from the need to grab her and hold her tight against him, whispering a thousand apologies.  
  
"So go on and scream,  
Scream at me,  
I'm so far away,  
I won't be broken again,  
I've got to breathe,  
I can't keep going under,  
I'm dying again,"  
  
She slowly stood. Her long red hair blocking her face. Her body was shaking from what most assumed was rage, but none could see the small liquid trails on her cheeks. She looked up at Shizuma. "You've WON. Can't you leave me be now?!" The tears now apparent for the whole crowd to see. Shizuma stood stunned to the core. "you've won, you're the new champion! Now Just leave me ALONE!.I..hate..you." The words echoed emotionlessly out of her mouth. She could give him nothing else. He had won. He could be happy now. Maybe he would let her be miserable alone. She turned and ran. She leapt over the ropes of the stage, heading for the door. Her tears still flowing down her cheeks for all the school to see.  
  
"I'm going under,  
Drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under!"  
  
"Ry..o..ko.." The tone of his voice stopped her at the door. She turned to look back just once. " You hated me because I stood in your way. But you never asked me why I hated you. Well now I'm no longer in your way. And you'll never have to see me again!" just as she turned to go his words once again stopped her. "What if I didn't want you to go." No hint of any emotion could be found in his voice. ".would you stay?" She looked at him. His eyes hooded and expression blank. " No.because you wouldn't really want me to stay. Your mind might want me to. But your heart never will." With that Ryoko turned and that was the last Daimon High ever saw of the former K-fight Champion.  
  
Author's note: Well? Ya'll like it so far? Hmm.. hope ya'll do. Well I best be getting on to the second chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy your little cliffhanger! ^_~ Daughter-of-the-Wyld 


	2. Missing You

Hating You, Missing You, Loving You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Real Bout High School or any of it's characters. I also do not own the songs; Going Under by Evanescence, I Drove All Night by Celine Dion, nor Your Song by Ewan McGregor.  
  
Author's note: Well now I've finally finish chapter two. See that didn't take so long...well hope ya'll like it please give feedback!  
  
Chapter 2: Missing You!  
  
" I had to escape, the city was sticky and cruel,"  
  
She sighed. It had been three months since the fight with Shizuma. Not once since then had she stepped onto the campus of Daimon High. Everyday Hitomi would bring her, her homework and try to explain the lesson. And everyday she would disappear into the despair of her thoughts leaving Hitomi to see herself out. ~Flashback~ "What if I didn't want you to go.." His voice blank and emotionless. ".would you stay?" ~End Flashback~ "Oh Shizuma. were you just trying to make sure I would really leave or did you really want me to stay?" Her heart tightened for the thousandth time that day. ' Maybe. just maybe. he doesn't hate me after all.' She sighed and looked around. Hitomi had left. Again. 'Was she ever gonna be able to take her mind off the blue haired streetfighter?'  
  
"Maybe I should have called you first,  
But I was dying to get to you,  
I was dreaming while I drove the long, straight road ahead,  
.Uh-huh, Yeah,"  
  
He walked down the hall. It ceased to surprise him anymore. He had grown used to the fear of the entire student body. He was never this short tempered before. But then, he had had her to take his mind off of the things that troubled him. But she was no longer here anymore. It had been three months since he had last seen her walk down these halls. He missed her. There were many nights that he found himself parked just outside her house. But her words kept him from knocking on her door. ~Flashback~ "You're the new champion! Now just leave me ALONE!.I.hate.you."~End Flashback~ She had said it herself. She hated him. How could he possibly walk up to her door and ask her to forgive him, when he already knew she wouldn't. But his nights were making his days hell. He could remember the look of her sweet lips, the feel of her flesh. And it was driving him slowly mad.  
  
"Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide,  
This fever for you was just burning me up inside,"  
  
She didn't know why she was here. She never came to the street fighting town. Ikeburo. Shizuma lived to fight here. Maybe her thoughts of him had led her feet here. Maybe she was just foolishly hoping he'd be here. And that he'd notice her and be glad to see her. It was a stupid hope. But it was the one thing that kept her willing to wake up in the morning. She pushed her way through the crowd watching the fight. She finally got through only to see that neither men were him. Her heart broke into a few more pieces. Soon the fight was over and the announcer began calling for a fighter from the crowd. What did she have to lose. She stepped forward. They gave her a new wooden sword to use. She swung it a couple of times before she felt comfortable with it's weight and movement. Then the bell rang. The fight had begun.  
  
"I Drove all night to get to you,  
Is that all right?,  
I drove all night, crept in your room,  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you,  
Is that all right?,  
I drove all night,"  
  
It was all her fault he was here. Sarah had practically begged him to fight today. And he couldn't have her thinking her "Nagi" was ill or anything. He picked her up onto his shoulders as he pushed through the crowd. It wasn't until Sarah caught his attention, that he realized the crowd was actually pretty quiet. "Nagi there's Ryoko." Sarah's words hit him like cold water. "She's fighting that greasy haired boxer you don't like" He strained to get through. Finally breaking out of the crowd in front of the arena. He could now clearly see the long red hair.the wooden sword.and the boxer who could kill her in one blow. He quickly set Sarah down. " RYOKO!!! DON'T... HE'LL KILL YOU.." He ran towards her hoping he wouldn't be too late.  
  
"What in this world keeps us from falling apart?,  
No matter where I go I hear the beating of our one heart,  
I think about you when the night is cold and dark.,  
Uh-huh, Yeah,  
No one can move me the way that you do,  
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you,"  
  
His Scream caught her off guard. She turned trying to find the man who called her name out as if he cared. "Shizuma?" She was afraid this was just a dream. She didn't want to find him not there. Then all of a sudden she saw his blue hair come rushing to her. But before she could move to meet him, pain like liquid ice ran through her body. The blow knocking her to the ground. Black started to fade in. She could hear his voice. " Sarah stay with her make sure she's okay!" He sounded scared. She wanted to tell him she was okay when another man's voice cut in. " What's a matter? Shizuma's little girl can't handle her own fights? Poor little baby. Boo hoo hoo." She wanted to stop Shizuma. She knew he would kill the man. But she couldn't stop the black from taking over.  
  
"I Drove all night to get to you,  
Is that all right?,  
I drove all night, crept in your room,  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you,  
Is that all right?,  
I drove all night,"  
  
He was scared. Sarah told him that she was unconscious. 'If he left one bruise on her.' He stepped forward. " Hey coward.since the only thing you can beat is women how 'bout you and I take a round?" He could hear the other man's teeth grind. " But ya know if you fight me I'm gonna kill ya for hurting MY woman right?" He could see the boxer weighing up his chances. He took a stance. He wasn't about to let this man get away with hurting his Ryoko. The boxer took his stance, then the fight started. Shizuma took several blows. And landed several more on the boxer. But soon his anger reached the boiling point. "Houno-No-Tora!" The fire tailed from his fist to wrap the boxer in a burning flame. Soon the flame died leaving the charred boxer unconscious on the floor. He walked over to his Ryoko and gently picked her up and slowly made his way back to his house.  
  
"I taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide,  
This fever for you was just burning me up inside,  
I Drove all night to get to you,  
Is that all right?,  
I drove all night, crept in your room,  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you,  
Is that all right?,  
I drove all night,"  
  
Ryoko slowly began to awake. All she could see was a very blurry blue blob resting on her tummy. The weight was just enough to make her wonder what was resting so peacefully on her stomach. After blinking several times she realized she was looking at Shizuma's head resting on her tummy. And that she was lying in his bed, with him sleeping in a chair next to her. 'He must have watched over me all night.' Tears began to well up at that thought. "Shizuma." She whispered ".do you love me?"  
  
Author's note: Well that's it for the second chapter..Is it going the way ya'll thought it would? Hmm well feedback is most wanted so talk to me. Well I hope ya'll enjoy this cliffhanger until I get around to the third chapter and the epilogue. And I wanna say thanks to my husband for giving me the title and inspiring me to write this story.  
  
^_~ Daughter-of-the-Wyld 


	3. HI ALL!

HI All,

This is just a quick note to say that I am finally updating the story…..ch. 3 and a possible 4 will be up hopefully today! keeps fingers crossed Sorry ya'll who have waited……life kinda got real busy for a while but I'm BAAAAAAACK! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay Hi all….here it is……the LOOONG awaited CH. 3 ……..Hope ya'll like it.

The Usual Disclaimer Applies here! I own NOTHING! Don't Sue me…..I'm Broke!

Chapter 3 – Loving You, (To Your Song. By Ewan McGregor)

/- thoughts

" "- spoken words

_"My Gift is My Song and this one's for you…."_

" Shizuma……Do you love me?"….Ryoko sighed softly, trying hard not to cry. " Why shizuma?...Why are you here?" She closed her eyes and silently willed the tears to go away.

"Ryoko….Are you hurt…are you in any pain?" She opened her eyes to find a pair of Blue eyes looking into her own. She could feel her heart tightening in her chest, her lungs threatened to stop working. / Did he hear me/ " I…yes…I mean…no….I'm fine. What happened? Why are you here Shizuma?" her voice turned cold….maybe he just wanted to save her so that he could be the one to beat her…that was probably why he was here. To finish what he must have thought was unfinished. She wanted to cry again. /Why can't he love me/

_"And you can tell everybody that this is your song,_

_ It may be quite simple but now it's done…."_

Shizuma lifted his head off her stomach. He should have figured she'd be mad….after all she said she hated him. Why wouldn't she be mad. He had interfered with her life again. But no matter how mad she was he had to tell her. She had to know the truth. /come on Shizuma get yourself together….you have to tell her that you love her…..you have to give your heart peace. Even if she doesn't love you back at least you can rest knowing that you told her…/ " Ryoko…." His voice was soft….she couldn't bear this new side of him….no harsh words….no yelling…..he was looking at her like as if he would never see her again… and it seemed to be killing him on the inside. She wanted to crumble….to pull him close and tell him what her heart ached to tell him…..but she didn't want to be hurt…..she didn't want to lose him completely. At least if he was mad she could always seem him, even if it was only to spit cruel words at each other…. /please don't leave me Shizuma….I need you…I love you./

_" I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_ That I put down in words, how wonderful life is,_

_Now that you're in the world…"_

He stood up. After this he'd have to leave. She'd throw him out otherwise. He looked down at her. She looked so frail. He flashed back to the fight that almost killed her. One more second and she wouldn't be here right now. She had only taken half a blow. If the boxer had landed a full blow she'd be dead. In fact he had thought she was. He could remember her eyes when she had turned and screamed his name. Her eyes. Her eyes had held him there….it was almost like she was calling out to his heart…his soul. " Ryoko ….. I'm here because you were hurt…" she sighed. It figured that he was only here to make sure no one hurt her but him. " And because I have to say something to you….you might not like it, but if I am ever to move on with my life …if I am ever to be human again you must hear this…" Her eyes snapped to his. / If he is ever going to be human? What is this that is tearing him up so bad/ she refused to believe it had anything to do with his feelings towards her. She knew he didn't have any. Wasn't that why he always tried to fight her? She was confused….here in front of her was a Shizuma who seem terribly hurt. "Shizuma…" He shook his head…he wouldn't let her distract him now that he was this close.

_" I sat on the roof and kick off the moss,_

_ Well some of the verses, well they, they got me quite cross,_

_ But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song,_

_ It's for people like you who keep it turned on…"_

He looked her deep in the eyes, and for half a second Ryoko felt his love like a tidal wave hitting her in the gut…and then her world exploded. " Ryoko…" he moved his face so close to hers, she could feel his breath. " Ryoko…. I'm sorry. I only challenged you to be near you. I fought you because I was afraid that if you knew how I felt you would laugh or reject me and I thought that to avoid that pain I could just force myself to hate you….but instead I turned myself into a monster….something not even human….I know I can't have you but I have to tell you the truth…" She felt her breath disappear. "Ryoko…. I love you….I love you so much that when I thought I would lose you forever I almost killed myself with grief. But no that you know I can move on…. Thank you Ryoko….thank you for being you….maybe another day another time….you could have loved me too…." He leaned forward and placed the softest and sweetest kiss that Ryoko had ever dreamed of upon her lips….and then before she could blink it was over and he was gone. The gentle breeze flowing through her window, was the only sign of his passing. And for once in her life the tears flowed free.

_"So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do,_

_ You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue,_

_ Anyway the thing is, what I really mean,_

_ Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen…"_

She sat there stunned. Her heart was bursting with both love and fear. How she had longed for his love, but now that she had it he was gone. How was she going to show him that she too loved him more than life itself? She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't see Hitomi walk in. "If you'll excuse me Miss Ryoko….I think that you would be wise to get up and go after him…" Ryoko looked at her… "How did you…." "Miss Ryoko I've always known….I had just always hoped that you'd both tell each other on your own. Trust me on this for once Miss Ryoko……..Go to him…Tell how you feel…..Tell him before it's too late" She smiled at her then turned to walk away " Your both like a half a piece… you need each other to be whole…" and with that Hitomi disappeared. / Hitomi's right…..I need Shizuma…. I have to tell him…now/ She jumped out of bed…wincing at her bruised ribs as the pain flooded her brain. Pushing her pain aside she rush out the door. As soon as she was outside she stopped in surprise. Azumi was there waiting in her limo. " I think Ryoko that you might need a ride….Shizuma is moving quite fast on his bike…" She smiled holding the door open. " But I know we can catch him if you hurry…" " Azumi….you knew…?" " Ryoko everyone knew but apparently you two….no are you coming?" Ryoko ran to the limo and jumped in. " We have to find him quick….before he leaves town…" Ryoko sounded panicked.. "Ryoko don't worry…my driver can find him…" and with that they were speeding off into town.

_"And you can tell anybody that this is your song,_

_ It maybe quite simple but now it is done,_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_ That I put down in words, how wonderful life is,_

_Now that you're in the world…"_

Suddenly out of the limo window Ryoko could see a lone man on a large bike….his blue hair blowing around him like a blue flame. Ryoko opened the limos moon roof and climbed up. She could hear Azumi calling her name but she didn't care. " SHIZUMA…" she screamed. He turned his head. He'd know that voice anywhere. " Ryo.…" before he could finish, she leapt from the limo towards him. His arm snaked around her waist as he slammed on the brake. She landed safely in his arms and as she was about to open her mouth to speak he set her down as his voice rolled over her. " ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED. WHAT WHERE YOU THIN…." She pressed her mouth to his. Effectively silencing him. " I love you too….don't leave." He blinked. " What?" she smiled at his confused look and kissed him again this time a little longer. " I said I love you too and please don't go." As his brain started to realize the impact of her words, his arms wrapped around her crushing her to him. " As long as you promise to remember that you said that, I'd stay here forever!" She smiled at him. " Forever?... you promise?" He held her looking down into her eyes. His heart overflowing with love for her. " Yeah…I promise. Forever!"

_"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words, how wonderful life is,_

_Now you're in the world!"_

End

Well what do ya'll think? Is this the final chapter…..or is there maybe one more up my sleeve…..Your Guess…MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
